Keeping the old Smashers
by MsAnn
Summary: Alex and Mega man try to convinces Master Hand to keep the old smashers. Read to find out how.
1. Chapter 1

One morning in Master Hand's office, he was talking to the smashers who weren't suppose to be in the new game.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to let you go"he said.

"But Master Hand -"said Lucas getting cut off.

"I am truly sorry..."he paused then started to say something else but got cut off by the door slamming open by Alex and Mega man.

"Stop right there!"said Mega man walking in with Alex. They stood in front of the smashers and spread their arms like they were protecting them."You can't get rid of them"

"Yeah, their part of Smash Bros. too"said Alex.

"Didn't you tell me 'No man gets left behind'"said Mega man to Master Hand."You met that didn't you!"

"...Yes"

"So wouldn't it make sense to keep them"

"Yes"

"So why are you getting rid of them"

"I was told I had to get rid of anyone who wasn't going to be in the new game"

"But don't you care about them?"asked Mega Man concerned.

"Yes…"

"Then don't get rid of them 'cause…"said Alex, then paused to grab Lucas's sleeve."'Cause when we came here these smashers help us along the way"

Master Hand thought for a little bit then said, "...Alright I guess I can keep them"

"Yes!"said Lucas and Alex at the same time, they looked at each other and smiled.

"But no battling with the newcomers"he said to the smashers.

"Yes sir"they said then exited the room.

Later on in the halls…

"So your staying?"Ness asked Lucas.

"Yeah, but I can't battle the newcomers"

"That's because your met for me to battle"he said hugging him half to death.

"Ness really"said Toon Link being little creep out.

"What, didn't you say that you'd miss him if he left?"

"No I didn't"

"Yeah you did"

"I was just saying what could happen I knew he was staying"he said crossing his arms.

"Right"Ness said rolling his eyes.

"Stop it, it's true!"he said about to push Ness."But I'm still glad you didn't leave Lucas"

"Thanks"

"Ha, I was right"after he said that Toon link pushed him."Ow..."

"So childish they're like siblings"Alex said to Lucas.

"Yeah, but I learn to live with it"

"Aren't you glad I'm not like that?"

"Kinda"he answered getting Alex's everyday smile.

With a different group of smashers…

"Your stepping up Mega man I'm proud"said Sonic patting him on the back.

"Yeah, great job"said Pac-man giving him a thumps-up.

"Thanks, but thing is Alex became friends with Lucas and eventually they were like this"Mega man said crossing his fingers."So I had too for him"

"Yeah, but I know someone else who was great-full"said Sonic.

"Who?"

"Turn around"Mega man turned around and saw Nana.

"Thanks Rock"she said running into his arms and giving him a hug.

"No problem"he said hugging her back.

"The kids really like him don't they?"asked Pac-man.

"It was either him or Link"Sonic said pointing to Link who was dealing with Popo at the moment.

"Did ya hear I'm staying?"asked Popo who was playing with Link's hat.

"Yeah I heard, but do you mine giving my hat back please?"just then Marth and Ike came up to them.

"Hey Popo we heard you were staying"said Ike with a nod coming from Marth right after.

"That's right"

"Alright, fist-bump time little bro"Ike said giving him a fist-bump.

"See what I mean…?"Sonic asked Pac-man and rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah..."he answered rubbing the back his head too.

On the other side of the halls…

"So I see your staying?"said Fox.

"Yes, but as long as I stay away from the newcomers I'm fine"said Wolf.

"You do know you still can meet the newcomers just not fight them"pointed out Fox.

"Maybe I will maybe I won't"Wolf said walking away.

A little across from there…

"Hey guys guess what we're staying"said Red to his two Pokemon who won't suppose to be there along with him. The Pokemon cheered then hopped on their trainer's lap and Red hugged them.

"So your staying?"asked Pit walking up to him.

"Yeah"

"I'm glad you can still stay"

"Same here"

Back on the other side by the door of the office…

"Thanks for letting us stay Master Hand"said Snake to Master Hand.

"No problem really"he responded.

"Well I'm best be going now, bye"said Snake walking off.

"Bye"just then Crazy Hand came up and said,

"So their staying?"

"Yeah"

"I heard everything…"

"You mean…?"

"The part where Rock said 'Leave no man behind' yes, but there's one thing I don't get?"

"What's that?"

"What about the melee smashers that someone happen to send away, hint, hint?"

"Now you tell me"

* * *

><p>I just can't stand not having certain characters in SSB so that's why I made this hope you like so far and hopefully the next chapter of this is the end.<p>

(Please Review)


	2. Chapter 2

After that day everyone from Melee started to come back first was Young Link.

"Hello, other me"greeted Link.

"Hello, original" Young Link greeted back.

"Hey, Toon Link come here a minute!"yelled Link for Toon Link to come."Meet Young Link"he continued once Toon Link was in view of Young Link.

"Nice to meet you"greeted Toon Link.

"I'd say the same to you"said Young Link.

"I'm just being nice, a simple 'Hey' would be what I'd say if I knew you"

"Eh...I'll take what I can get"Young Link said shrugging his shoulders.

Next was Pichu,

("Hey, Pikachu what's up?") Pichu asked Pikachu.

("Nothing much how about you?") Pikachu asked Pichu.

("Nothing, just happy to be here")

Then Roy,

"Ike, this is Roy,"Marth said. "Roy this is Ike"

"Nice to meet you"Ike greeted shaking his hand.

"Same here"

And finally Mewtwo,

("Thanks a bunch Master Hand for letting us stay") Mewtwo thanked.

"No problem, but Mewtwo..."Master Hand replied.

("Yeah?")

"Keep this between us but you might be able to battle the newcomers"

("Really?")

"Mm-hmm"

("Yes, thank you!") he said then running off all exited.

Everyone was happy to be back at smash mansion and well Mario was happy to but for a different reason.

"Yeah!"Mario yelled.

"What-a is it bro?"Luigi asked.

"Master Hand-a just said-a I can battle in my doctor suit"

"Really?"

"Well-a he said possibly, but still"

"Oh...cool"

* * *

><p>Well that's it, but one thing I'm planning on making new stories so it might take over the time I spend with the stories I'm working on now.<p>

(And now a special goodbye from the smashers.)

(Everyone together):Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
